


I am just one Prophet

by Kaz3313



Series: The Prophet’s Apprentice AU [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, F/M, I’m sure you’ll figure out who he is, M/M, My AU, Shawn is also in this but he doesn’t know his name, Ships are here but it’s not a main part of the story, ask if you need anything tagged, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: The Prophet ends up finding himself an apprentice- but what new challenges will he face. Do the pro’s outweigh the cons?





	I am just one Prophet

“Prophet, Prophet,” were the words whispered with awe when the ink creature of that name, although he used to have other names too, would walk among the Lost Ones and Searchers. He’d always enspire them with scripture when, often, they were low in spirits. Some of the more desperate ones would come and confess their misgivings, to him. Those who were less stable or couldn’t talk would write thoughts on the walls. Even so some simply collapsed and weeped. All of them held Prophet in high regard, even when he consistently said that Bendy was the highest entity down here. He surely loved his faithful sheep whom would come and wholeheartedly embraced Bendy.

It was hard to encourage others though, especially when your own feelings were jumbled. Not that the Prophet was unfaithful, no he held the most faith out of everyone, but he was tired. He just needed help...so in one of his sermons he explained that he was debating on getting an apprentice.

Unexpected chaos developed. Some of his sheep flocked to him, begging to let them be apart of it. To be an Apprentice of the Prophet, what a magnificent title. Others tried to convince the Prophet that he was just fine by himself and that Bendy wouldn’t appreciate such hierarchy beside himself(even though the village had already developed a noticeable one).

So the Prophet started quickly making up rules to calm his sheep down.

First rule: Must be able to speak, which left out most searchers and several Lost Ones.

Second rule: Must worship Bendy (which seemed obvious but some did not)

Third: Must be able to set up the tithes in a timely fashion

Fourth: Wear a mask, one of their savior, like the Prophet

And Fifth: Accompany the Prophet EVERYWHERE at all times

The last rule made many lose interest. Whether they didn’t like to go to certain places, painful foggy memories, or didn’t want to stay with the Prophet always many slumped their shoulders.

“What about lights? D’ya need them?” A lost one, with rather dim lights, asked tilting his head.

“Well of course! Lights are a blessing from Bendy! Anyone who doesn’t have them has been unfaithful and has been punished,” Another Lost One said.

“That’s a myth! Not all are cursed! I’ve been faithful to our savior!” A searcher, none of them had lights, with a bottle crushed in his head gurgled up. He went by Dreweys (something about that name felt off though Prophet couldn’t put his finger on it. It always just reminded him of something unpleasant.), which was what was written on the bottle, and he was one of the few Searcher’s who could speak.

“Shut up you filthy Searcher! You’ll never be an apprentice!”

The light debate was the biggest controversy out there and held hands with the hierarchy one (which was the second biggest). Lights were peculiar things but, Lost Ones at least, were generally seen as gifts from Bendy. Searchers didn’t have this particular ‘gift’.And when one group has a gift they ask why others don’t and when there's no definite answer, they assume dominance. The Prophet had learned long ago not to get into this type of debate but Sheep bullying each other was never okay. Although the Prophet felt overwhelmed at this time and he wasn’t sure if he could stop this argument . At least nothing physical had begun...

“You shouldn’t even be here, ink blot,” why would his sheep start such a fight? It was unneeded! It was a question one he himself could answer.

“At least it ain’t a swollen one,” the swollen ones weren’t bad! Maybe a little slow and at times couldn’t comprehend anything but pain but they were docile enough.

“Just cause you can talk doesn’t mean you’ll equate to anything,” This certain Lost One began to raise a fist high and at that moment the Prophet finally, and rightfully, snapped.

 

“Sheep!,” his voice boomed across the room, echoing in the next, and silence followed. He began to walk around the crowds, who parted to make a path for their superior.“I am disappointed of you for attacking a fellow creature. We are all ink and we all follow our savior. This Searcher is faithful and that is enough. All of us are in need to repent, even those more formed then others,” He stopped gazing around the area before finishing his speech “Now that, that is understood, I will retire to my Sanctuary. I better not here about this fighting continuing- our lord does not take well to such trivial nonsense,” 

Later he sat at in his Sanctuary by his desk. A searcher, Hat being his nickname, and his mask by his side. Hat came from the sewer and though he never came to any Sermons he was faithful. Or at least Prophet felt a bond to the small searcher; that must be Bendy’s doing right? Never mind, he trusted Hat with every little secret or piece of music he composed. He would often clap after Prophet played his banjo.Sometimes he’d write words (were they supposed to be lyrics? They certainly fit well) on areas of wall or yellowed paper. He was the only creature Prophet let see him without a mask.  
“Hmm, I wish Hat you could talk, you’d make a fine apprentice… though that may come with the connotation I’m above you and I’d rather think of us as equals,” Prophet spoke while fidgeting with a radio on his desk. “Of course when I get an apprentice they'll be perceived as higher then most, right? I find someone who isn’t very cocky...but I can’t change the other perceptions. Well I try! but preaching about Bendy is about all I can do. If I try anything more, well if I say anything that makes the masses mad enough, I could have a mutiny on my hands. I am but a porcelain king with my civilians being hammers. Everyone loves me and I’m put on display-,” He let out a long sigh and gingerly running his fingers down his face, if he could call it that; nothing but small indents where his lights should be remained.A small sob escaped the Prophet as his head fell to the desk. Hat clamours over, squeezing Prophets hand in an attempt at comfort.  
“Until they know how faded I truly am,”


End file.
